This disclosure relates generally to the field of wellbore pumps for use in hydrocarbon producing wellbores. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a wellbore-deployed pump that can be operated by compressed gas, air or hydraulic fluid from the surface.
Certain subsurface hydrocarbon producing wells require some sort of artificial lift for reservoir fluids to be transported to the surface when the energy in the reservoir is not sufficient to move the fluids to the surface. There are a number of methods and apparatus for such purpose. Wellbore pumps of different constructions and using various methods of installation exist, but pumps known in the art may be complicated and/or require the use of a drilling rig or a workover rig to be deployed and replaced.
Wellbore deployed pumps known in the art may be powered either by electric cable extending from the surface to an electric submersible pump (ESP) deployed in the wellbore, or by sucker rods connected to a surface drive mechanism. These pump systems may be susceptible to mechanical failures when used in highly deviated tot horizontal wellbore sections, and they typically require a drilling- or work-over rig to be installed and retrieved. In addition, such pump systems may require a production tubing string within the casing to operate. Gas wells often suffer from produced water buildup, particularly from the lower side of the well when such wells are highly inclined or horizontal. The produced water can eventually halt production of gas by exerting hydrostatic pressure against the producing formation.
There is a need for simpler and lower cost pump systems that require no rig for installation or retrieval and do not require production tubing to operate. In addition it has been identified that electrical submersible pumps used for oil well production may be costly and available from a limited number of manufacturers. Hence, there is also a need methods and pumps for removing produced water on a continuous basis wherein existing pump systems are typically complicated and/or require a drilling rig or workover rig to be deployed and replaced.